New Girl
by leena1445
Summary: Mari'ala is assigned to be Ben and Rook's new partner, and Rook falls in love with her. Meanwhile, two new villains are stirring up some trouble... Rated T for mild violence and some kissing. Also, this is my first fanfic! Tell me how I do and what I need to improve on!
1. Chapter 1: The New Partner

**OK, so I finally figured out how to do this. Um, well ,this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it! Plz leave a review if you like it, and tell me what you think! I'd appreciate it if you would give me some tips on how to have a good storyline and characters!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 EXCEPT FOR MARI'S FAMILY. **

**Now, STORYTIME :D**

Narrative

She was an alien, who, despite her somewhat fiery look in her eyes, was very attractive.

But she was cast out, by her sister, Mari'rasa who was not exactly the most prettiest or intelligent of her family, and her father.

Mari'ala was, as described by her sister, highly inexperienced with etiquette, looks, and intellegence. Of course, this was not true at all. Mari'rasa was jealous of her. Because she was older, shouldn't she have what she her younger sister had?

What was true was that Mari'rasa had cast a spell on her father, a spell of hatred.

So when she was told to "come back when you can actually live like a princess", Mari'ala, confused, went to Earth, a close planet with Plumbers on it. She had excellent combat skills, flames matching her fiery look, telepathy, and was okay with a Proto-tool too.

Rook's POV

I was impressed of Mari'ala. She had very good combat skills, and was also pretty. I could not compare her to Rayona, though, because Rayona had a great personality. I did not know Mari'ala at all!

Maybe you could say that I liked her. But until I see her ways, I will not accept her as my crush. Yet.

Mari'ala was our new partner. Although it was all Magister Tennyson's decision, Ben and I objected this idea. The Magister did not listen.

"Grandpa Max, we don't need another partner!" Ben whined.

"Yes, I do not think we need her. We are good enough as partners." I agreed.

"Well, even if you don't like her, she is your new partner and that's final." Magister Tennyson decided. "Mari'ala," he called.

She came out, wearing a new combat outfit.

"Hello," she said. "I guess I'm your new partner." Ben and Magister Tennyson were still arguing, and I could tell that Mari'ala was frightened.

"BEN!" I yelled. He turned around to see Mari'ala. His jaw dropped and kept staring at her.

"Uh, maybe you want to go give Mari'ala a tour of the city?" Magister Tennyson asked.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

* * *

So we went and drove around the city.

"It's an honor to work with you, Ben," she said. "You too, Rook." I blushed.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome. Right, Rook?" Ben said. I think he was trying to be "smooth" and liked Mari'ala, obviously.

"Yes. So, Mari'ala, where do you want to go? Explore? Find villains?" I asked.

"You can call me Mari or Marilia." She said.

"Oh. Well then, Marilia, where do you want to go?" I asked the second time.

Marilia. I liked that name.

"It's all up to you. I really don't care, as long as you don't get injur-" She looked around, very scared. "Do any of you hear that? Th-that voice?"

Wait. It all seemed too familiar. A voice. Being frightened. It could have been someone communicating with her. Someone dangerous.

"Marilia, do you hear a voice? A voice of somebody you know?" I asked. This was very strange.

"No. No. No." she chanted. "Get out of my head. Get out of my head!" she yelled.

I stopped the vehicle and she just sat there.

"No.."

"Are you alright?" I asked. I stopped and turned to Ben. "Do you think it was someone?"

"Yeah, probably. If it were just her imagination, she probably would've gone totally nuts on us." Ben replied.

"I'm so sorry….I did not mean to…" She said.

"It's okay. Who do you think that voice was?" I asked.

"My…my sister. She vows to ruin everything I do and destroy everything I have." Marilia said. This was news.

"Your sister is a lunatic!" Ben said.

"Yeah, you think? She made my dad hate me!" Marilia yelled.

"What did your sister say?"

"She said, 'I will have your two new friends. I will make them hate you, just like Daddy does.' "

That's why she was so scared!

"We have to protect each other from making that happen. Plus, we can't get Marilia hurt-" And then I shut my mouth. Did I just say that?

"Not now boys. First of all, you aren't going anywhere, sister." A voice asked.

It was Marilia's sister.

**I know that wan't so long, but I kind of like short chapters and I pretty much just figured out how to edit stuff, so...the next chapter will be longer. I promise :) **

**Leave a review if you thought anything was horrible or great! Thx :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Mari'rasa the Villain

**I hope you like this chapter! I HAS REVIEW?**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN BEN 10 EXCEPT FOR MARI FAMILY :D**

Mari'ala's POV

She was here. My sister. But why? Why does she hate me? Why does my father hate me? There are dozens of questions to be asked, but I can't answer them.

"Hello, sister. Are you in need of any help?" Mari'rasa said. Her eyes were glowing, mysterious and dangerous.

"Get away from me. Go back to-" I was cut off . Everything around me was dark, pitch black really. Earlier the same thing happened. I tried to talk to her in telepathy, but she prevented that from happening.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled. Now I was in control.

_Fear rules you. You will never be able to defeat me!_ She said in my mind. _Don't resist. Relax. Let the fear overcome you. _

**_No!_**_ Just-Just don't hurt them. I will do whatever you say-only if you do not hurt Ben and Rook._ I said.

She chuckled. _I will not hurt them. I will hurt__** you**__. Silly girl. Why don't you think like I do?_

_I WILL NEVER THINK LIKE YOU, YOU-YOU MONSTER! _Then I tried to blast her with my flames, and the connection immediately broke off.

"Ah!" She yelled.

But she recovered (HOW?) and smiled. "Your powers are getting stronger." She said. Rook and Ben- not just them- but everyone was frozen in time.

"Don't bother. I've frozen time," Mari'rasa said.

"How did you-?"

"Spells." She started to chuckle again. "You know so much, and yet you know nothing at all. Now, well, since our little chat is over, let's see how your friends are doing." She unfreezed everything (HOW?) and then Ben asked, "Are you her sister?" and pointed to Mari'rasa.

"Don't play games with me. " She then said "Omi Mari'rasa cara alima!" and vanished. Another one of her spells. Wonder where she got them from. She appeared and then blasted Ben and Rook.

"Ah!" They both screamed and blacked out.

"Now that your friends aren't a distraction, I'll take you too. And by the way, that kid is annoying," she said.

"No! You can't take me. And besides, where will you take me? You're probably banned from every planet in the galaxy," I shot back.

She laughed. "Hahaha, well if you want to play like that, you might as well, since time is running out."

"What? What are you saying?!" Argh. What was she doing? I was confused! How did she become so powerful? "And why do you hate me?"

"Now, now sister, let's not be too harsh on each other."

"_You're _the one who's being harsh! What did I do to you that made you so mad?! What did I do?!" I was becoming angry. "I didn't do anything!"

"Hahaha, please, STOP IT. We will discuss this later. In the meantime, I wonder what I'll to your friends. Aricabe metasu irumi!" And that's all I knew before I was knocked out.

Rook's POV

I was awoken to see that I was in some kind of cell or cage that zapped me when I touched it. Ben and Marilia were with me. Ben was trying to break us out, and Marilia was unconscious.

"Huuuumongasauurr!" Ben yelled. He kept punching the cage-cell, but it kept zapping him.

"There is no use in trying that. Why are you doing it? Better if Mari's sister brings us out. We will have a chance to fight her," I said.

Marilia slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She looked around. "Ben? Rook? What happened?"

"We do not know," I said as I went over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. How are you two? And Ben, there's no use in trying that. It keeps zapping you over and over again," she said.

"That is what I said!" I said. "Do you have these on your planet?"

"Yes. They are called _mey'lahani_ , which translates to 'prison cell'," Marilia said.

Ben's watch timed out. "My hands are burning! Owwwwww! I shouldn't have done that." He winced. "Hey, Rook, why do you keep staring at Mari?" he said.

I _was_ staring at her….she just looked so innocent even though I knew she could blast things with her hands. "What? I am not looking at her!"

"Hahaha, how adorable," Marilia's sister said. "Oh look, sister. You're actually _bonding_ with somebody."

She then took Marilia out of the cell. I took a close look at her. Long black hair and a purple dress with a cape. Green eyes.

Evil eyes.

"You look like you need a makeover. Let me give you one right now!" She hesitated for a moment. "How about we have your friend watch, actually? He'd love it!"

"Let her go!" Ben said. "Let us all go!"

"Hahaha, well, your other blue friend will come with us…and you…will…stay here." Mari's sister said.

Marilia tried to get out of her sister's grasp, but it did not work. I reached for my proto-tool, but it was not there. She had confiscated it! "Guard, come take him. Put him in a _xi'bloka_." Mari's sister said.

"Please, do not hurt Marilia…" I said.

"Hmph. Let's see what you'll think of her makeover." Mari's sister said once again. They led us away, with Ben saying, "NO!"

* * *

They put me in some kind of chair. I could not move, so I was forced to watch Mari.

Mari was screaming in pain as her sister tortured her with tools I could not name. But they were all sharp and cut into her. Mari'rasa (I had finally learned her name) even slashed her.

At the first cut, I yelled, "STOP! Hurt me instead! Please! Stop!"

I tried to look away, but I could not. I could not close my eyes either (I did not know why), so I was forced to look at the girls.

After 10 cuts (all in the arms and legs), Marilia was bleeding badly. They let me out of the chair and they sent us back to the cell. I held Mari in my arms. Tight.

"I am so sorry…..I should have resisted….." I said.

"It's alright…" Mari said.

* * *

We appeared to flash back to the Plumber center after a while. Magister Tennyson was there, but a voice, Mari'rasa's voice, said, "I will see you next time…hahahahaha!"

And I realized, for the first time in a long time, that I loved a girl. Marilia.

**Now, wasn't that longer? At least a little? Well, plz leave a review and thx for reading if you are a generous person and decided to read it! THANX :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**This is mostly going to be updated every once a week, so I will try to give you more of the story so it fills in the gaps :D (because I has school)**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME I WAS SO BUSY LAST WEEK :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Ben 10 characters or anything except all my OCs.**

Rook's POV (cont.)

Magister Tennyson was very surprised to see that me, Ben and Mari were in the base, along with Mari, who was still bleeding heavily.

"What happened to Mari'ala?!" Magister Tennyson exclaimed.

"It's a really long story," Ben replied. "And I don't think you wanna know…"

"So Mari has an evil sister that's apparently trying to kill her?" Magister Tennyson said.

"Uh, yeah….pretty much. I wonder why her sister hates Mari." Ben replied again.

We were in the Plumber base infirmary, and Mari was in pretty bad shape. I was worried about her, and I wasn't really paying attention to Magister Tennyson and Ben. I was just keeping an eye on Mari the whole time, and Mari was unconscious (still).

"Rook? What happened?" Magister Tennyson said. I was only half listening.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened when you were with Mari?" Magister said.

"Her sister tortured her…. I can't…."

"Rook, you're doing that staring thing again!" Ben interrupted. "Do you like Mari or something?"

"We are not to talk of this now!" I exclaimed.

"Dude, what's gotten into you?" Ben asked.

"Nothing! It is just that I am angry at Mari'rasa," I said.

"I know you are. We are too, but you have to take this seriously!" Magister Tennyson said.

"Yes, Magister Tennyson. I understand," I said. That was when Mari opened her eyes. We all went over to her. "Rook? Ben? Magister? Are we all at the base again?"

"Are you alright?" Magister Tennyson asked.

"Yes. Our people heal fast," she said. "Well, with the exception of the large gash on my right shoulder that's causing me pain." Then she looked at me. "Rook, are you alright?"

"I…I am fine," I said. "We will keep you safe."

"Well, first of all, why don't we go to my planet? I know, it's kind of sudden, but maybe my dad will help," Mari said.

"Yes, we shall. We need to find Mari'rasa!" I yelled.

"How do you know your dad isn't gonna like, kill you?" Ben asked. Of course he would ask that question. "I mean, he kinda hates you?"

"He will most likely make an exception, especially because you two will be with me. Of course, he will yell at me, but I mean…." Mari had a sad look on her face.

"What about your mother? Surely she will love you," I said. Mari's expression was even sadder.

"My mom….she was killed in an….accident with a thief. She was in a street and was stabbed by the thief. He wanted her necklace," she said, then looked at the round object below. "Oh, we're here!"

The kingdom was majestic with a large castle and a big city with markets, homes, and townspeople. I saw that Mari was smiling at the thought of being at home in her kingdom once again.

"Did I mention I was a princess?" She said. I was stunned. I did not know she was royalty. I imagined her, beautiful, with a crown on top of her head, and a ball gown… "Oh yeah, that castle is where I live."

We landed in the forest nearby.

A man, who was roughly my age, I suppose, was running up to Mari as she got off my ship. "Princess! You're back!" He exclaimed, grinning wide. He then kissed her.

"Rahi! I missed you so much! Oh, this is my boyfriend, by the way guys," she said. I was very envious of Rahi, or whatever his name was. "His name is Rahi'ko, or Rahi," Mari said.

"It is nice to meet you," I said. My eyes were flaming as he kissed Mari once again. "We…have to go to Mari's father now," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Well, I'll see you around," Mari said.

"Dude, what was _that_? Looks like you were crushing on Mari," Ben whispered. We approached the towering castle.

"DO NOT SPEAK OF THIS! IT MAKES ME ANGRY!" I yelled. Ben eyes were wide, and Mari asked me, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Completely nothing is wrong," I responded. We went into a courtyard and into a room with a grand staircase.

A maid, or whoever she was, looked at Mari, came over to us, and smiled. "You are back. How are you, my lovely princess?" Her eyes were sparkling.

"I am doing well. How has Rahi been, Rahi'lara?" Mari asked politely. So apparently this woman was Mari's boyfriend's mother.

"Rahi'ko has missed you greatly. Ever since you left, he was never the same. He vowed to get revenge on your sister," Rahi's mother said.

So it seems Rahi loves Mari as much I want to be her love.

Suddenly a man, probably Mari's father, who was dressed in silk robes, came. "Daughter. You are…home," he said.

"Father, this is Rook and Ben Tennyson," Marilia said.

"Please meet me in our library," he said with narrowed eyes. "And wear proper clothes for our dinner. And _act_ proper too," He said before leaving.

"Wow," Ben said.

"He's just like that. I got used it. A long time ago," Mari said.

At dinner I went into the dining room, which was huge! Ben joined, in usual outfit. Then Rahi and his family actually came in. Mari came in too, and sat between us. I was grateful for that. Mari looked as radiant as the sun. She wore a beautiful blue dress, matching her hair, with a tiara. But then I noticed that the large gash on her arm was showing. She looked anxious and bit her lip. Ben's eyes were wide. I thought my eyes were too. Finally Mari's father came in the room and dinner was served.

"Wow, this is awesome! How much food do you have?!" Ben yelled.

"**_Please do not yell!_**" Mari's father spoke in a loud, forced voice. Ben was looking angry. "**_And why is there a gash on your arm, Mari?! YOU CLUMSY FOOL!_**"

I spoke up. "It was not her fault. It was her sister," I said, and then her father's eyes looked very sorry at Mari.

"I am sorry. For that outburst," Mari's father said. "But how would my angel hurt you? Hmph." Mari looked like she was about to cry. I was about to comfort her when Rahi kissed her and said "It's gonna be alright."

I thought I was about to explode. And I almost growled at Rahi. We ate in silence for the appetizer. Almost.

"You look beautiful, Mari," Rahi said. "And stunning."

Mari blushed. "Thank you. You look handsome as well."

I stepped in. "So, when are we going to start our mission?"

"Probably tomorrow. Well, I don't feel like eating, so Rahi, would you like to go into town on a walk?" Mari said.

"Sure," Rahi replied. They left the table, leaving me alone with Ben and Mari's father, because Rahi's family ran off to their home.

"Well," Ben said. "I think I'll hit the showers."

He left too. Now I was with Mari's father.

"Did I do anything wrong to make everybody leave?" he said.

"No. I think it might have been Mari. She was not…normal." I replied.

"Well, anyway, tell me about Mari's gash. What happened?" I explained everything.

"But….how…why would…" he sputtered. "Why would Rasa be so…evil? So un-pure?"

"Maybe it is because she wants to be as good as Mari. Perhaps she is jealous. Perhaps." I said.

"Why do I even hate Mari?" And he ran off, and I was alone. I went to my room, and suddenly a large ship appeared across my window.

"What the…." and I ran off in search of Ben and Mari.

**How was it? Terrible? Shouldn't have taken them to Mari's home planet? Well, leave a review if there are any problems and I will update soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Mama's Backstory

**Hey! I know I was supposed to update only once a week, but since my birthday's today (March 5th), I'll update! R & R plz! Thanks! Also, I'm adding Mari'rasa's POV to the story to add a little bit more detail on her side of the story :)****  
**

Mari'rasa's POV

_Past_

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy Mommy Mommy! Can we go downtown today? Can we? Can We? Pleeeasssee?" Mari said. It's custom to call the younger siblings by the first part of their name and the eldest by the second part.

"Ugh! That place is gross!" I said, and made a gagging noise. I was nine, and she was 6.

"Rasa, don't say that! That is disrespectful and unfriendly!" Mommy scolded. "And yes, we can go in the afternoon. Just be careful of your belongings," she said. Why was Mari always the one to be right and the best at everything? Plus, she was always mean to me! Why couldn't Mama treat me better for once?

Mari was destined to be queen of Karaina someday. Of course, since she was so pretty and smart and loyal. And the better daughter.

_Past in the Afternoon_

"Aahh!" We heard a scream, then we ran to where Mama laid.

"MAMA!" I shrieked. "No! No! No! Mommy! Mommy!" I shook her hard and then Mari finally caught up. "Mommy?" I finally asked.

"I….I love you Mari. I lo….love you too….Ra..sa….I love you both…" She blew a kiss to us, each one of us. "I…..lo…v..e …y-" Her hand fell and everything was silent.

"Mommy! Mommy! Please don't go, Mommy! I love you too, Mommy! Please!" I yelled and sobbed. Mari's white skin turned even paler at the thought of Mommy dying.

"M-Mama? I love you, even though you can't hear me, I know, and Rasa loves you too," she whispered.

"Lana?" A distant voice called. Daddy found us. His eyes found Mommy's closed ones and then his were filled with anger, disbelief, and sadness. "Who-who could do this? She was so peaceful and beautiful, so honest and filled with kindness? Who would do this to such a person?" He took Mommy's hand and held held it to his face. "I love you, Lana," he said quietly.

_Now_

I thought about Mother's death, her tragic death. I didn't love her, yet I did. It is so confusing. But isn't life just confusing? But at least I wasn't the blame for Mother's death. I was Mari's fault. Her stupid idea to go to the stupid downtown center caused her death. Good thing that guy who stabbed her is in prison for life. A servant. The useless traitor. Mari, my stupid little sister, who was only seven, recommended that he should have given a better life than a servant for life. The stupid little idiot!

Ikuna was standing there. "What are you doing? You're spilling the water, love," He said.

"I'm sorry, Ikuna, but I was thinking of my idiot sister who caused my mother's death…"

"Well, we shall go now to your home planet then. I have tracked your sister down and I saw her in your palace. You may kill her."

I smiled at the thought of that but also, a form of regret. But she did cause my mother's death didn't she?

"Yes, we shall kill her. Let's go," I said.

**YES I KNOW THAT WAS SHORT BUT I GAVE YOU AN UPDATE YESTERDAY ! Well thanx 4 reading and R&R PLEEZE!**


End file.
